The Return
by rosedragomir6
Summary: When Dimitri say those 4 harsh words and Lissa pushes rose away. Rose takes up an offer to go to Europe to hunt some strigoi and that's were rose meets a group dhampirs and what happens rose and her bad-ass team has to go back to court to find a buria about occur and along the way rose discovers a new power called shadow will she be able to control it?
1. Chapter 1- Heartbroken

**Hey dolls this is my very first fan fic ever I got inspired to wright this after I read _Left and came back _by fangurlluv I hope you enjoy **

**PS. Rose and Lissa have a 2 way bond and Tasha never killed the queen so rose was never in jail or got back together with Dimitri but she did break up with Adrian who is still a really close friend and Mason never died in Spokane**

**Disclaimer- I do not own the vampire academy, I own only the plot **

Rose POV

I woke up to the sound of banging on my door I don't who it is, I don't care who it is after 5 minutes finally I get up to open the door when I realize I'm in my tight tank top with shorts Oh well at least they get a good view so with that I swing open the door to see Eddie "morning sleepy-head"

"What do you want?" I said

"What is it a crime to say hi to my favorite _dhampir_" adding extra emphasis on dhampir

"I will give you 3 seconds to answer my question before I break your nose" I shot back I loved Eddie as a brother but when someone interrupts my beauty sleep we have a problem

"One….two…thr-"

"Ok ok, the queen wants you to meet her in the throne room in 2 hours" he said holding his hands up in defence, why would the queen want to see me but whatever

"look I have to go, see you around" Eddie said before I gave him a quick hug goodbye.

since I had around hour and a half I decided to go see Dimitri he hasn't said a word to me since the last argument

When I arrived the guardian on duty told me to wait because he has another "visitor", who could it be? lissa is with Christian and everyone else is busy so I had no clue as I got lost in my thoughts about what i should tell dimitri and all that crap I felt a tap on my shoulder I looked around to see the guardian who told me to wait

"He's ready to see you" I nodded and followed him to see Dimitri hugging TASHA! I immediately put up my guardian mask to show no emotion because I know if I show so much as a little emotion it will give that bitch Tasha a big huge smile and just as thing couldn't get any worse she kisses him ! Right here right now oh I wanted to punch her in the face but before I had a chance the guardian told Tasha it was time to go. I shot a glare at her while she walked past me and she just smirked and whispered "he's mine now" it took all the self-control I had not to punch her right here so instead I go and sit beside Dimitri and try to make a non-awkward conversation which is pretty hard "Hi" I said smiling

"What do you want" he said roughly. Geeze what's his problem

"I want to talk about us" ever since he was turned back into a dhampir he wouldn't even look at me and it broke my heart the only time he talked to me was when he said he has no room to love after what he did as a strigoi

"There's nothing to talk about" he said harshly

"Dimitri I don't get why you are so rude, it's not like lissa traveled half way around the world to stake you or left her charge and best friend but I did it because I love you" I didn't realise it but by the time I was done I was whispering

"Rose I have no room to love you can just accept that _love fades mine has_ move on" when he was done, I became angry very angry. I stood up yelled

"OH YEA IT DIDN'T LOOK LIKE THAT 20 MINUTES AGO WHEN YOU WERE PRACTICALLY SHOVING YOUR TONGUE DOWN TASHAS THROAT" by the time I was done I was yelling in his face and this time he stood up and yelled.

"YOU KNOW WHAT YOUR RIGHT I LOVE TASHA NOT YOU IT WAS A MISTAKE LOVING YOU SO ACCEPT IT AND MOVE ON YOU BITCH" oh that was the last straw I swung my fist and it land right on his nose and I'm pretty sure I heard a crack and before I left I turned a said

"I gave you my heart and you took it and tore it into two You will regret ever losing me you fucking bitch " and with that I ran outside I had a few tears streaming down my face I hastily wiped it away before I went to the queen.

Once I was escorted into the throne room I bowed to the queen

"Your majesty" she gave me a smile

"Hello rose, now I know you are wondering why you're here and it's because I have an offer for you, I want you to go to different spots in Europe and Asia to hunt and destroy strigoi hide outs preferably the big ones"

"How long would I be there?"

The queen thought about it before saying "Roughly 1-9 years"

Just couldn't leave lissa she was my charge my sister I knew she couldn't come it was too dangerous but who would protect her I think the queen read my thoughts "don't worry about vasilissa she will have guardian belikov to protect her" I felt a bad chest ache hearing Dimitri's name.

"How much time do I have to decide" I wanted to make sure I had enough time to ask lissa "3 hours I need it as soon as possible so I can get the flight and accommodations set up" I gave a quick bow and set out to find lissa I made sure to block her out of my head so she doesn't get upset that I she found out through the bond. I cut across the campus and saw lissa talking to Christian and boy she looked pissed I tried to look through the bond to see what's wrong but she blocked me out, I decided I would go up to her instead.

"Hey liss what's-"I got cut off from lissa and what surprised me even more she was yelling at me

"WHAT THE HELL I TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM DIMITRI HE NEEDS TIME BUT NOO YOU CAN'T GET THROUGH YOUR THICK HEAD THAT HE DOESN'T LOVE YOU ANYMORE, YOU KNOW WHAT ROSE YOU SHOULD JUST GO YOU ALREADY CAUSE TO MUCH TROUBLE"

"Lissa I can-"

"NO ROSE JUST GO"

"Lis-"I felt the tears well up in my eyes

"GO "she screamed so I ran I ran all the way to my secret spot near the edge of the wards by the time I got there I was in tears I sat near the stump of the tree and cried I didn't realise some one followed me until I felt there arms encircle around me I looked up to see Christian

"Rose are you ok" I just shook my head I felt like I lost my voice he hesitated for a second before asking me something that I felt I should tell someone

"What happened with Dimitri?" I decided to tell him everything

"I-I wanted to ask him about how he f-feels about me but h-he yelled at me saying h-his l-l-love f-ades and I-I should m-move o-on" and just like that I was in tears again Christian held me tighter and said

"I'm so sorry rose when I get my hands on belikov he's going to regret saying those words" I shook my head, Christian gave me a confused look before he said soothing words until I stopped crying and I from there I told him the rest of the story

"there's more, the queen came and asked me if I wanted to go to Europe and Asia to train and fight strigoi for around 1-9 years and when came to ask lissa for advice she yelled because of _him _so i never got a chance, what do you think I should do"

"Rose I love you like family you're the sister I never had, it would be sad to see you go but I think you should go for it, it's an amazing opportunity and you should take it" I felt the tears burning to come out how could I leave my family here but then I noticed something Christian had tears I may not get along but truth is I treat him like a brother

"What's wrong" I asked he gave me a smile before saying

"It would be sad to see you go, who then will I tease, but promise me you will come back" I laughed at that comment and decided to add some rose attitude

"Oh sparky don't go mushy on me" then I gave him a hug and murmured

"I'll always come back" after another hour with sparky, he left to find lissa and I left to go tell the queen I accepted her offer

Once again I was in the throne room and when her majesty came I bowed and said "yes I accept your offer, but why me, it seems you don't like me so why did you pick me" the queen gave me a smile and surprised me with the next words that left her mouth

"Oh rose we may argue but truth be told you are one of the best guardians there is and I want you to use that skill and improve" this made me give a big smile

"the plane will be ready 4 P.M that gives enough time to pack and say goodbye, pack light you can get everything else over there, I will be giving you a guardian black card it has a no limits and over there you can buy the rest" I gave a bow and exited to find everyone

I texted everyone to meet me in my apartment by the time I got there everyone was there even lissa who looked like she was forced here when everyone saw me they had a worried expression I took a deep breath I didn't know how to say this so I just said it "I'm leaving"

**What do you think everyone will say? **

**Do you want lissa to forgive rose? **

**What do you guys want to see happen?**

**Review review review ****  
**

**Xoxox Rosedragomir**


	2. Chapter 2- Goodbye

**Hey everyone! **

**I forgot to mention Sonya Karp was turned back to moroi by an unknown sprit user**

**I'm so excited to see were this story goes****J**

**And before I forget REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own the vampire academy I only own the plot **

**Rose POV**

_"I'm leaving"_

"WHAT!" everyone besides lissa shouted I guess Christian told her. Speaking of Christian he kind of looked uncomfortable and I wasn't surprised that Christian was the first to break the silence.

"I have to go um… teach some magic, I'll see you before you leave" I gave a nod to Christian who quickly scurried away, it was lissa who broke the silence next

"YOU ARE A HORRIBLE BEST FRIEND, FIRST YOU DON'T LISTEN TO ME AND YOU LOSE DIMITRI! AND NOW YOU DECIDE TO LEAVE ME, HOW SELFISH CAN YOU GET!" honestly I wasn't surprised at her reaction I felt the darkness stir in the bond I tried to take away a bit but I only made myself angry.

"I'M SELFISH? NO YOUR SELFISH WHILE I FEEL HEARTBROKEN YOU YELL AT ME BECAUSE I DON'T LISTEN TO YOU? DIMITRI KISSED TASHA AND YOU'RE SAYING HE NEEDS TIME BUT YOU WERE RIGHT ABOUT ONE THING HE DOESN'T LOVE ME ANYMORE BUT THE TIME I NEED MY SO CALLED BEST FRIEND THE MOST SHE YELLS AT ME TO LEAVE! AND I AM LISTENING TO _YOU_, YOU SAID YOU WANTED ME GONE SO HERE YOU GO I'M LEAVING COURT!" by the time I finished I was breathing heavy and when I looked at lissa she had so many emotions on her face shock, hurt, sadness, but most of all anger and before I could say another word she just stormed off. I looked at everyone their mouths were hanging open staring at me wide eyed. I didn't know what to do so I decided to pack.

"Hey I'm going to go pack I'll see you guys at the plane for a final goodbye" once in my room I started to sob, I felt so confused I couldn't pack now so I just laid there sobbing until I fell into a dreamless sleep.

I had at least 1 hour of sleep I checked the time to see I had 2 more hours before I left, I decided to take the queens advice and pack light so I only brought a backpack filled with – my laptop, 1 extra pair of comfy clothes and finally a bit of makeup just in case. Once packed I made my way to my favorite restaurant, who knows if they have cheese burgers this good in Europe.

"Hi what can I get you" I looked up to see a young moroi who looked extremely bored

"uh hi can I get three cheese burgers, a coke, and a cookie" I noticed her eyes bugged out to how much I ordered, once they handed me my food I almost swallowed everything whole I didn't notice I was this hungry until I realized I haven't eaten all day. I kept checking my watch to see if it was time to go yet and luckily for me it was I felt a surge of emotions churn inside of me excitement, sadness, heartbroken, and freedom I felt a single tear role down my cheek and surprisingly I smiled to myself, with that I made my way to the plane.

Once I arrived I saw everyone there – Janine (mom), Abe (dad) , Mason, Sonya, Mikhail, Eddie, Mia, Adrian, Sydney, Christian, Jill, Tasha who I must say was grinning like an idiot, Hell even Lissa and Dimitri were here.

I gave a sad smile to all of them and Mia, Sydney, and Jill were the first to come up to me giving me a giant group hug Mia practically was balling her eyes out while Jill and Sydney had a few tears HELL! Even I had tears.

"I'm going to miss you guys" I gave them one last hug before Mason and Eddie came and gave me a really tight hug.

"Hey guys, I know you guys don't want me to leave but I can I at least live" I tried to put as much rose enthusiasm before I knew it we burst into laughter's

"Oh Rosie, I'm going to miss you like hell" I could tell the way Eddie said it he treated me like a little sister and I of course treated him like an overprotective brother I gave him one last hug before I turned to Mason who was crying I pulled him into a hug were he buried his face in my hair and began to sob, he pulled back and looked me straight in the eyes I could see worry cross his features and it broke my heart to leave him, he was my best friend and a way more over protective than Eddie.

"Rose please take care of yourself and please come back us to _me_" and this time it was my turn to cry he pulled me into a tight hug were I murmured in his ear.

"I will always come back" he smiled sadly at me and this time I went up to Christian who had tears in his eyes I pulled him into a hug he was hesitant for a second before he wrapped his arms around me.

"Remember what I said?" I whispered in his ear he gave a slight nod

"Remember this isn't goodbye" I said as I pulled back to face him and he had a single tear role down his cheek I gently wiped it before I gave him a smile and said

"See you around fire crotch" that earned me a small laugh from Christian

"Bye Rosie" I gave him a playful glare before I turned to face my parents, my mother spoke first

"Good luck rose I'm so proud of you have become a great guardian and…" she hesitated before she said the next part "… I-I love you" I gave my mom a smile, me her haven't had the best relationship but it's a working progress.

"I love you to mom" my mom pulled me into a quick hug before I turned to my dad who looked like he was going to cry

"Kiz I know you have your guardian black card but here" he handed me a platinum card

"But I can't except-"

"Please I insist" all I could was nod, I was still in shock I have two cards with no limits that's just W-O-W

"Thanks dad" I finally found my voice and as soon as he heard dad his eyes lit up

"Take care kiz"

"I'll be fine old man "I smiled, the next people turn to was Mikhail and Sonya they both gave me a quick hug and a warm smile

"Here this is a infused with sprit it will heal small cuts and burns it will last up to a week so I suggest use it only in a fight" Sonya gave me a plain silver bracelet it felt all warm and tingly when I touched it then I noticed there were small engraving's on it when I looked more closely they were roses.

"Thank you" I gave her a warm smile and turned to Mikhail and gave him a quick hug

"Take care little and one don't lose hope he'll come around" that last part he meant about Dimitri, thinking about him I felt a small chest ache, I gave him a sad smile. The next person I really regret leaving Adrian, he pulled me into a tight hug that lasted for about a minute when I looked over Adrian's shoulder I saw jealousy in Dimitri's eyes, god he's so confusing, I pull back just enough to see Adrian's emerald green eyes clouded with tears and soon I was crying to.

"shhh don't cry little damphir I'll visit you in your dreams" he said trying to sooth me, I pulled Adrian into another long hug before I go up to lissa, I looked through the bond to see it was the darkness controlling her before and now she feels so sad that I'm leaving I looked into her pale jade green eyes to see tears threatening to spill

"It's not your fault" I told her as pull her into a hug

"y-you're not m-mad at m-m-me" she stammered I shook my head

"Of course not you're my best friend, my sister I can't be mad forever" I gave her one of my warmest smiles before she burst into tears

"Shhh its ok, I'll be back shhhh" I said trying to sooth her

"Miss Hathaway it's time to go" said the one of the guardians who I believe his name was Dan I don't I can't remember. I hand lissa to Christian who turned her head and started to cry in Christians shoulder. I looked to see everyone holding each other- Janine and Abe, Eddie and Mia, mason and Jill, Adrian and Sydney, Mikhail and Sonya, lissa and Christian, and finally my least favorite couple Tasha and Dimitri- I give everyone my famous Rose Hathaway smile

"Goodbye everyone I'll see you in 9 years or sooner" and with that I walk past everyone when I past Dimitri he looked hurt that I didn't say goodbye to him but he deserved it. When I got into the courts privet jet I picked a seat that I could see everyone and what I saw it just kept breaking me even more, I saw lissa kicking, screaming, and thrashing to get on the plane while Christian, Eddie and Mason tried to hold her down I sent calming thoughts and before I knew it she stopped and looked at me through the window she had so much tears so much sadness I tried to ignore it and wave goodbye just as the plane took off.

**Hoped you enjoyed ****J**

**I found this chapter a bit sad, what do you think?**

**Please review!**

**I'm hoping to get chapter 3 out in 2 or 3 days **

**Would you like rose and Dimitri to get back together?**

**Xoxo RoseDragomir6 **


	3. Chapter 3- The Team

**Hey lovelies!**

**I finished chapter 3 early so here it is! I hope you enjoy** **chapter 3!**

**Rose's badass team INFO **

**BEN-**

**Age: 18**

**Gender: male**

**Appearance: dirty blonde hair and ice blue eyes which look grey at times **

**JOSH-**

**Age: 18**

**Gender: male**

**Appearance: dark brown hair and hazel eyes **

**DYLAN (brother)-**

**Age: 17**

**Gender: male **

**Appearance: light brown hair and grey eyes **

**KIM (sister)-**

**Age: 18**

**Gender: female**

**Appearance: brown hair and grey eyes **

**Disclaimer- I do not own the vampire academy I only on the plot and the characters above **

_"Goodbye everyone I'll see you in 9 years or sooner" and with that I walk past everyone when I past Dimitri he looked hurt that I didn't say goodbye to him but he deserved it. When I got into the courts privet jet I picked a seat that I could see everyone and what I saw it just kept breaking me even more, I saw lissa kicking, screaming, and thrashing to get on the plane while Christian, Eddie and Mason tried to hold her down I sent calming thoughts and before I knew it she stopped and looked at me through the window she had so much tears so much sadness I tried to ignore it and wave goodbye just as the plane took off._

**Lissa POV**

I can't believe Rose left me, what type of best friend leaves for 9 years more importantly who's going to protect me now? She is such a slut and bloodwhore and nothing more. I bet she made up that darkness crap just to make sure I don't use my powers and to make sure she's in the spotlight not ME!

**Rose POV **

I finally arrived to turkey it's a beautiful country but downside I heard it has a lot of strigoi and its nightfall let's hope I don't run into any.

_*time skip*_

I was about to go in the hotel when I heard a scream, it was coming from a park I grab my stake from my stake holder and run to where I heard the scream and over there I saw at least ten strigoi attacking four dhampirs around my age, I surprised attack the one of the strigoi and plunged my stake into his heart he let out a bloodcurdling scream before I moved on to the next strigoi and when I was done with him I went to the next until there was one left I assumed he was the leader.

"The famous rose Hathaway, I dreamed of a day I could kill you" his voice sent chills down my back the other 4 dhampirs stood there frozen watching as me and the older strigoi fight

"yea well keep dreaming" he clawed my right arm which was now bleeding badly and I raked my stake across his face he let out an angry growl before back handing me into a tree he started to charge at me and I used his force against him, he ran into my stake his eyes went wide as the tip of my stake pierced his heart before his body went limp.

I looked over and saw three dhampir boys and 1 dhampir girl. "Are you ok?" I asked one of the dhampir boys nodded he had dirty blonde hair and I think it was blue eyes I'm not sure "thank you for saving us" he said, all of a sudden I felt a wave of dizziness hit me, I collapsed onto the grass the last thing I remember was footsteps approach me before everything went black.

I expected to wake up in a hospital instead I woke up in a what looks to be a very expensive room I star to sit up when the door opens and reveals the boy I talked to last night.

"good morning love, how are you feeling?" he asks in a cheery voice I looked at him confused because he was speaking to me in English not in Turkish but that wasn't the confusing part the confusing part was he had an British accent.

"I'm fine thank you and who are you?" I said in a cautious voice then the memories from last night start to come back he lets out a small chuckle before replying "my name is Ben." I nod his face turns serious

"Can I ask you a question?" he asks I nod

"Why did the strigoi call you rose Hathaway?" I let out a sigh before replying

"Because I _am_ rose Hathaway" I gave a warm smile as I got out of bed and I watched him as he turned all excited

"I can't believe you're _the_ rose Hathaway! I've had a crush on you for like forever!" he then suddenly put his hand over his mouth and blushed I couldn't help but laugh just then my stomach growled, I think he took that as an opportunity to change the subject "are you hungry?" I gave a reluctant nod before following him down stairs.

"Now I have a question for you? Where am I? And is anyone else here?" I asked

"well you're at my house we brought you when you passed out because of blood loss" he said gesturing to my arm where I had a bandage wrapped around my arm, how could I not notice that " and there are 3 more dhampirs here" then he continued to something I thought funny "and we heard you have a big appetite so we made extra pancakes just in case" I gave a giggle as we approached the kitchen "looks like my reputation precedes me" that earned me a laugh from Ben I think his name was.

When we arrived to the kitchen which I must say was huge well technically this whole house was huge, I saw the other 3 dhampirs give me a warm smile I gave a smile back, and I saw a seat next to the dhampir girl.

"Hi my name is Kim" she said as she extended to shake my hand

"Rose" I said as I shook her hand, her eyes widened to the mention of my name but she shook it off immediately

"And those two are josh and my brother Dylan" she said as she pointed to each of them (**appearance above)**

"Hi I'm rose" I gave my best rose Hathaway dazzling smile and immediately saw lust in their eyes

"Uh t-thanks for saving u-us" Dylan stuttered I shook my head "no thank you guys for saving me I could have bled to death"

"Hey how come you're here and not at court?" josh asks I give a sigh before replying

"The queen wants me to go around Europe and Asia hunting and killing the big strigoi hideouts "I explained

"Hey I have a great idea!" exclaimed Ben "why doesn't rose join us because we hunt strigoi too"

"Yea" the rest of the team said in sync, they all look at me for my answer i take a deep breath "sure" I said smiling

"Wait really!?" josh mused

"Would you rather me say no?" I said smirking, josh shook his head "no its great but I didn't expect you to say yes"

"Welcome to the team" Kim and Ben said in unison

**Well I hoped you enjoyed chapter 3**

**Don't forget to REVIEW! I love to hear what you guys have to say!**

**XOXO RoseDragomir :)**


	4. Chapter 4 - There Here

**Hello lovelies :)**

**Sorry it took me so long to update I was in a rush when I wrote this :/**

**Tell me if you want a chapter specifically for the new unknown element 'shadow'**

**Anyways review review review! **

**Thank you all for your support **

**Disclaimer- I do not own the VA I only own the plot **

**Rose POV**

_"Welcome to the team" Kim and ben said in unison_

_*3 and a half years later*_

*Ding Dong* *Ding Dong* *Ding Dong*

"I'll get it" me and ben say in unison, we both dash to the door, I was the first one to get there and when I opened the door I froze but I quickly shook it off and by that time ben caught up.

Standing in front of me was Adrian, mason, Eddie, Christian, Mia, lissa, Tasha, and finally Dimitri. What the hell was going on?

"Hello everyone, princess" I said 'princess' in a colder tone because let's just say lissa had one of her mental outburst when we were talking through the bond and said I was a useless bloodwhore.

"Can we help you" ben said glaring at Dimitri, the whole team knew my past so they really hate Dimitri, Tasha and lissa guts.

"in matter in fact yes you can, we were told that you guys are one of the best dhampirs teams for hunting and killing strigoi, may we come in" I could tell lissa was nervous and a little scared

"well come in" I opened the door wider for everyone to get in, and I just noticed the rest of the team was here "hey guys can you show the to the living room, I need to talk to ben" the all nodded and took the rest of the group to the living room, once they were out of earshot I felt my eyes turning different colors, it was one of the side effects for the new element called shadow I've learned how to control it most of the time anyways I figured out that my eyes can change by the mood i looked into the mirror and saw it changing between black (stressed), brown (troubled), red (anger), and finally ice blue (fear), ben saw all the change so he turned me around to face him

"stay calm breath in, and out" he said as he pulled me into a hug and gave me a passionate kiss **(they are dating) **and finally I started to feel calm I pulled back to look in the mirror and saw that my eyes were now just ice blue (scared) I tried to change it back to my natural color but my emotions were too strong.

"Let them see your new power they will find out eventually" at one point ben had a point but on the other they could take me to a lab and experiment on me, so I took the risk and followed ben to the living room.

Ben took the last open seat on the couch so I just sat on his lap and when everyone saw me well particularly my eyes they gasped. Adrian was the first to speak

"Little dhampirs, I can't see your aura anymore it's all so feint like-"

"A shadow" I finished for him and he was so stunned he just nodded

Next was mason to talk "hey Rosie what's wrong with your eyes when you were the door they were brown but now there ice blue like Chrissy over there" I took a deep breath and I felt bens hand find mine and squeeze it reassuringly I also noticed dimitri and mason shooting daggers at ben I shot both of the a glare and started to I explain everything to them- by the time I was done the whole group was frozen.

Once again lissa was the first to recover "OH MY GOD THAT'S GREAT!" she squealed and my eyes immediately turned to a color called true blood (relaxed/calm) and once again everyone except Tasha gasped she just had an evil grin.

"So technically you're a freak" she said in high pitch bratty voice and that was it my eyes turned red (rage)

"Why you little piece of shi-"I tried to lunge at Tasha but ben was quick enough to realize what I would do and grabbed me before I could do anything.

"LET GO!" I screamed

"Rose calm down its happening again" he said in a soothing voice, tried to struggle out of his grasp but it was no use so I took a deep breath and let myself be calm again slowly my eyes turned back to blue

"Rose look at me" ben forced me to turn and face him when he saw my eyes he nodded and pulled me back onto his lap.

Then ben looked at Tasha and glared " I suggest you not do that again, it can get pretty rough and I might not be able to stop her" he said in a menacing voice I saw Tasha pale a little but she gave him one last glare before lissa spoke.

"always we came here to tell you guys that we need you to come to court with us because we heard that the strigoi were planning an attack our sources say they have 100-250 strigoi coming so we need you guys to be part of reinforcements" I felt the fear radiating off of her but I said nothing

"We'll do it" Kim said I just noticed she Dylan and josh were quiet the whole time

"GREAT! The jet will pick you guys up the day after tomorrow" lissa squealed

I felt my eyes turn back to my normal color so I must be relaxing. The team got up to go pack but I was stopped by lissa.

"Um rose I can I talk to you" I looked over to ben he gave me another reassuring look so I gave a small nod, I took her to my room.

"Yes?" I let my eyes turn to the color I was feeling which was grey (sad)

"rose I'm so sorry I shouldn't have treated you like that the darkness got the best of me but I promise it's all gone somehow will forgive me and be my best friend again" by the time she was done silent tears streamed done her face.

"listen I forgiven you a long time ago and I always will but I can't just go back to being your best friend you broke my trust when I forgave you the first time but I will give you one more chance at being friends and we'll see where it goes from there" when I was finished she was jumping for joy

"Really rose? I promise I won't blow this chance thank you thank you thank you" she said as she gave me a hug.

"Hey liss?"

"Hmm?"

"You know the darkness and how it all of a sudden disappeared, yea I took it, and it kind of helps shadow somehow" I gave her a sad smile

"Thank you for taking the darkness you don't know how much it means to me" I gave her a nod

"Do you guys have a place to stay?" she shook her head

"No we were going to get a hotel"

"You guys can stay here" I hoped they would stay because truth be told I missed everyone except Tasha and Dimitri

"Really? Oh my god that would mean so much" I gave her my first genuine smile since she arrived

"The north wing has all of the guest rooms you guys can choose any" I gave her the directions and she scurried of to let me pack.

When I was half done packing I decided to go for my daily jog just as I was about to walk out the door someone grabs me, turns me around a crushes their lips against mine…..

**Who do you think it is?**

**Tell me if you guys want a chapter just for 'shadow'**

**Review please! **

**Do you like Ben and Rose? **

**XOXO RoseDragomir **


	5. Chapter 5 - Shadow INFO

**HEY EVERYONE!**

**THIS CHAPTER IS ALL ABOUT 'SHADOW'**

**SHADOW**

**Ok so shadow is a very rare element (rarer than spirit) and so far only shadow kissed dhampirs are allowed to access it. shadow is also the only element strigoi fear so if they come across a shadow user they will try to kill it immediately.**

**POWERS**

**The powers include**

**-having access to all the elements **

**-eyes change color by mood**

**-heightened speed/strength/eyesight**

**-talk to ghosts**

**-disappear in the shadows at night (you technically blend in but not even a strigoi can see you)**

**-charm items to make you look different **

**SIDE EFFECTS**

**-gets angry quicker **

**-takes darkness from bond mate **

**-may start to lose emotion **

**-can't always control it**

**EYECOLOR/MOOD**

**Black- intense, stressed**

**Brown- troubled, restless**

**Red- rage, anger, fierce**

**Orange- aggressive, irritated/edgy, sarcastic**

**Golden- yellow- hope**

**Yellow- confused/WTF, puzzled, incredulous (disbelief), curious**

**Yellow-green- worried**

**Lime-green- shocked, surprised**

**Emerald green- hyper, energetic, mischievous**

**Dark green- disgusted, ill, nauseous **

**Teal- alert, nervous**

**Ice blue- fear, scared, panic**

**Light blue- sleepy/tired**

**True blue- relaxed, calm **

**Dark blue- bored**

**Blue-violet- serious, confident, concentrating**

**Violet- happy, pleased**

**Light purple- excited**

**Magenta- embarrassed**

**Dark pink- drunk, lust, silly**

**Light pink- flirty, amused, playful**

**White- hollow, blank, void**

**Grey- sad, bereft (to be deprived by force), hopless, dejected, discouraged, gloom, hurt**

**Blue-grey- sorry for someone**

**OTHER ABBILITYS **

**Shadow allows you to charm other weapons to kill strigoi like….**

**-bow and arrow**

**-whip**

**-daggers**

**-swords**

**-throwing stars**

**-axe**

**-etc…**

**But they cannot charm guns to kill strigoi **

**And finally the user of shadow cannot be turned strigoi by force only willingly **

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE LITTLE 'SHADOW' CHAPTER**

**XOXO RoseDragomir**


	6. Chapter 6- No Going Back

**HEYYYY **

**Sorry for not posting earlier I was grounded :/**

**I love all your reviews! Thank you for your support :)**

**Keep reviewing **

**I'm hoping for at least 15 chapters in the return **

**Enjoy :)**

**Rose POV **

_When I was half done packing I decided to go for my daily jog just as I was about to walk out the door someone grabs me, turns me around a crushes their lips against mine….._

I thought it was ben so I was going to kiss back until I smelt the aftershave, at strigoi speed I pull away and without hesitation I slap him and was hard considering the red handprint that was left, I let my eyes turn yellow and then to orange.

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL WAS THAT FOR!" he yells, oh no he didn't

"YOU FUCKING KISSED HER" yelled a new voice, I didn't have to turn around to know that was ben

"AND WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" Dimitri growls

"I'M HER BOYFRIEND YOU IDIOT!" ben yells back as one of his arms wrap around my waist, Dimitri glares at bens arm around my waist.

"Rose doesn't have a boyfriend because she loves me!" Dimitri exclaims, uh oh time for me to speak up

"Actually I do…" I see Dimitri's eyes light up with satisfaction thinking _he _was my boyfriend, yea right "…and his names is ben you know the guy right behind me!" I shoot the nastiest glare to Dimitri

"Of course he is" Dimitri's voice laced with sarcasm "we all know that you're trying to do that to make jealous" I can't believe loved Dimitri, he's such a conceded jerk

"Last time I remember you had a girlfriend Tasha" I made sure I spat on Tasha's name

"Roza-"I cut him off

"oh but I'm not done, and when I came to tell how I feel about you and you said _'love fades mine has' _and now I'm going to tell you those exact same words _love fades mine has, I_ love ben now go find some other slut" I finally let my eyes turn bright red which was filled rage and furry, and considering me with red eyes can get scary which caused dimitri to cower in fear. I couldn't stand to see that cowards face so I turn on my heel and storm off back to my room while dragging ben with me.

"Are you ok?"

"no" I stated bluntly, I felt so many emotions in me like anger, sadness, regret, happiness, and finally I felt really proud I stood up to a man slut.

"Ahhhh I can't believe him, . . " I yelled in my pillow, I felt bens muscular arms wrap around me and try to comfort me but I feel so stupid to ever even fall in love with him, I realize now he hadn't really done anything to say he was sweet and caring who actually loved me, yea a few comforting moments but then what, sleep with me and turn strigoi and keep me as a blood bag, then finally dump my ass, I was such an idiot

"Don't worry my little shadow he is a douche for ever breaking up with you" I smiled at bens nickname for me it just made my heart flutter anytime he used that nickname. I wrapped my arms around ben and pulled him in for a passionate kiss, but before I could even touch my lips to his, I heard a loud crash, my head instinctively looked toward the crash.

GOD WHY NOW I thought to myself, but none the less me and ben grab our weapons and move out. The last thing I remember, before throwing a rage fit was my house looking trashed and Dimitri choking Tasha.

**I know I know **

**But like I said I was in a rush :(**

**I am starting a vampire diaries/twilight (even though I hate twilight but… I like the werewolves) chapter so I hope you guys aren't too mad/disappointed **

**But I will try to update as soon as I can **

**MEEP!**

**XOXO RoseDragomir**


	7. Chapter 7- memory loss

**Hi guys**

**So since school is starting I haven't had much time to wright but im managing but it might take awhile for the next chapter to be published **

**Enjoy and keep reviewing **

_GOD WHY NOW I thought to myself, but none the less me and ben grab our weapons and move out. The last thing I remember, before throwing a rage fit was my house looking trashed and Dimitri choking Tasha_.

When I finally calm down I see my living room trashed and Dimitri knocked out and everyone looking frightened as hell, well except for ben who just draped his arm around my shoulder while the other hand stroked my hair.

"OK… WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED" I yelled, I noticed everyone flinch at the sound of my voice

"R-rose, I s-swear I didn't d-do anything" Tasha stuttered, it was obvious that she was crying, her eyes were puffy and red with dry tear stains on her face.

"Dimitri he well got really angry when you told him your dating ben so he tried to choke Tasha a-and you well saved Tasha but Dimitri charged so you knocked h-him out… am sorry" lissa looked so disappointed and sad, I just couldn't be mad at her.

"look it's not your fault, its dimitri and am sorry to say this but dimitri has to leave, I can assure you no strigoi will be able to attack you but it hasn't even been a day and he already is acting crazy" I sighed, lissa just gave me a sad nod and that's when dimitri started to stir and come around.

"w-what happened" he mumbled, I grab him by the collar and shove him up against the wall.

"I AM SICK AND TIRED OF YOU, YOU ARE RUINING MY LIFE, MY FAMILYS LIFE, AND NOW YOUR RUINING THERES" I pointed to lissa and the others "I WANT YOU OUT OF MY HOUSE IN 1 HOUR, YOU WILL GO BACK TO COURT AND WE WILL SEND RIENFORCEMENTS" I scream, the look on dimitri face was surprising it was a mixture of happiness, sadness, scared, and the biggest emotion confusion.

"Rose? Where am I? Aren't you supposed to be in school? And why aren't they supposed to be in school? And who are they?" he asked, he pointed to Lissa's group first then my group.

I take a few deep breaths calming myself down so I don't kick his ass all the way back to court.

"Dimitri…" I say slowly "what is the last thing you remember?"

"Well after the strigoi attack, we decided to rescue the hostages, that's all I remember" he says, OH. MY. GOD. I started thinking to what might have happened because I know I didn't hit him that hard on the head. Then it clicked!

"lissa is it possible that you didn't stake him properly or there wasn't enough spirt to turn him back and keep him sane when he was strigoi" I asked

I-I don't know, maybe" she replied, how was I going to say this nicely

"Dimitri you went crazy and turned into a psycho, it's been 4 years since the fight" I just spit it out, like ripping off a Band-Aid

"w-what? But we are still together right? That's why am here" he started to ramble

"No Dimitri we are not together, I am with ben and you are with Tasha" I sighed "but since you are well you again you are allowed to stay" I said

"DIMIKAAA!" Tasha squealed, she ran and literally pushed me aside and wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a passionate kiss, if it wasn't for ben I would've fell.

"So lissa there is a great bar 10 minutes from here, me and the gang were going to go, do you want to come" I asked

"YESSS!" she squealed like a 5 year old

**Hope you enjoyed **

**And I promise you Ben will end up with someone and it might just be rose **


End file.
